


[Fair Maiden of Alrest] Xenoblade Chronicles 2 x Reader

by Lady_Yumiko_Hiroko



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Yumiko_Hiroko/pseuds/Lady_Yumiko_Hiroko
Summary: A collection of fangirl screams and Xenoblade Chronicles 2 characters!You are the fair maiden of Alrest!You make the choice!Enjoy being smothered in Xenoblade Chronicles 2!





	1. Zeke- Far From The Tree

At the base of the World Tree, Rex and the others wandered through, admiring the beautiful yet unsettling setting. Rex decided to rest, sitting on the cold ground to rest his feet. Pyra sat next to him as everyone else followed his lead. 

 

“Hey Zeke? Do you plan on holding onto that Core Crystal until you take it to the grave? You’ve had it for quite a long time.” Mòrag stated.

 

“Of course I don’t! I was just… Waiting for the perfect time to do so!”

 

“And when will that be, Shellhead?” Nia spat with a snicker.

 

“Yeah, why don’t you do it now? We could definitely use all the help we can get, you know.” Rex followed up. Zeke withdrew the Core Crystal from his pocket, pondering his options, then glancing towards his only Blades; Pandoria, Vale and Dahlia. The trio ushered him to continue.

 

“I suppose you’re right, Rex. I’ll do it!” The next thing Zeke knew, the Crystal began to glow a bright blue. Zeke endured the power of the unveiling, just as a blue light formed a human-like shape. The light exploded with a feminine cry as a female Blade with (h/l) (h/c) hair and (e/c) twinkling eyes sat on the ground, arched as if she was just emerged from an egg. She looked up, her lips pulling into a frown.

 

“H-Hello there…” Zeke spoke softly. The Blade looked up shyly before she hurried to her feet, her long sword in her shaky hands.

 

“I-I’m (Y/n). You b-better not underestimate my power!” The Blade was beautiful in Zeke’s eyes. It felt as if time itself froze and it was only the two.

 

“Um… Why are you staring?” (Y/n) questioned with a blush, her sword disintegrating into water.

 

“This may sound strange, but… I think I love you.”

 

“H-Huh?” She stuttered, her face tinted a soft shade of pink.

 

“WHAT?!” Everyone else shouted, leaving the two embarrassed that they almost forgot they were publicly speaking.


	2. Jin- Reawakened

“Jin?”

 

“...” 

 

“Jin…?”

 

“...”

 

“Jin!” Said man suddenly snapped out of his daze, finding himself under the warm smile of the newborn Aegis named (Y/n). Her (e/c) eyes closed as she shook her head, her (h/l) (h/c) hair swaying with her movement.

 

“You were staring at my crystal again, weren’t you?” She laughed, Jin’s eyes falling to the pink Core Crystal on her chest. 

 

“My apologies. It’s just… Your crystal has been on my mind as of late and I know you were just born-“

 

“Quit making excuses!” (Y/n)’s sudden outburst almost startled Jin.

 

“I’m not-“

 

“You’re into me, aren’t you?” She inquired boldly. The poor man began to sweat as he blushed a bright red.

 

“I-I wasn’t staring at THAT!” Jin squeaked, unlike his usual demeanor.

 

“Suuuure you weren’t.” She winked, strutting away with Jin left confused.


	3. Rex- Rekindled Driver

“Rex!” Pyra shouted, running toward her Driver at the buffet. The young Driver turned with a puzzled look in his golden orbs.

 

“Pyra? What’s wrong?” After her sprint, the red haired Blade keeled over to catch her breath.

 

“Something is wrong with (Y/n)! She’s collapsed!” Rex immediately dropped his plate of food on the nearby counter and raced off to Jakolo’s Inn.

 

~~~

 

“(Y/n)!” The brunette shouted, his eyes laying onto the bed as I turned my head weakly.

 

“Rex…” My weak voice echoed in the room as he sprinted to my bed, sitting on the edge with a worried look. His breath heaved, evident of his hurry.

 

“What happened? Where’s your Blade?” The golden eyed Driver glances around, finding the room empty.

 

“Adenine… She… Her Core…” The upsetting gaze I wore told Rex everything, the brunette instantly grabbing my hand in both of his with tears in his eyes.

 

“Is she still alive?” I pulled my hand away, nodding.

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you. I was an idiot for not being by your side! I’m… so sor-” I couldn’t hear his saddened regrets anymore, pulling him down by the back of his head to let our lips meet for the first time. I felt a teardrop splash on my cheek as Rex subdued himself. Releasing his hair from my grasp, Rex sat back up, his body tensed with reddened cheeks and averted golden orbs looking anywhere but my direction.

 

“U-Uh-”

 

“Go check on Adenine, Rex.” The flustered Driver nodded and hurriedly left the bedroom, shutting the door quickly.


End file.
